


Buried

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: Hal accidentally asks Sin out





	Buried

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

When Sinestro woke, he wasn't immediately sure why he had. The room was still dark, his surroundings were silent, and he could tell morning was some time away. But then he noticed the green glow on his finger and accepted the waiting call. "What it is, Jordan?" he asked, because of course it was the human. No one else would dare wake Sinestro so early.

"Oh, hi," Hal said, sounding breathless, as though surprised Sinestro had answered him. That was strange. Never had Sinestro had cause to ignore the other man and he wasn't about to start now. "Sorry if I woke you. I know it's probably the middle of night where you are but I - I'm kinda in trouble." Adding on to the breathlessness of before, Hal seemed tightly strung and just a little nervous. Something was definitely off, and not just because Hal never asked for help if he didn't absolutely need it.

Concerned, Sinestro sat up, blankets sliding down his chest to pool in his lap. "No need to apologise," he assured, keeping his own voice steady, as comforting as he could make it. "My availability is not conditional for you." There was a pause. "What troubles you?" Sinestro finally prompted when Hal didn't try to elaborate on what was wrong.

"Oh, you know, the usual." Hal's casual offhand tone was painfully easy to see through. "I messed up. I don't even know how - I don't think they liked me. So they hit me over the head when I wasn't looking and next thing I know, I'm buried underground. In a gold coffin." Meaning, as Thaal very well knew, Hal wouldn't be able to use his ring to escape. Not directly, in any case. "Don't suppose you have any ideas? Broken through the yellow impurity yet?"

"No," Sinestro responded, mind half a universe away as he contemplated Hal's problem. "That will not be necessary. Your battery remains on Earth, I take it?" If Hal had charged his ring on a regular basis, it wouldn't be a problem, but of course, when had the human ever been sensible? His ring was probably moments from failing.

"Yeah and I've got maybe an hour of ring charge left. No pressure," Hal quipped. He sounded more relaxed than he had been before, probably distracted and calming down from the shock of waking up where he was. Sinestro considered that as he got up from his bed and began to dress, asking a few more questions. Mostly they served to keep Hal's attention on him, and not on the human's confinement, but he did discover where Hal was. That was an important piece of information.

"What are you wearing?" This was Sinestro's latest question as he retrieved his own lantern battery and pressing his ring lightly to it. There was no time for the oath, he simply let his ring charge while he waited for a response. He, at least, wouldn't be caught unawares with a flat ring.

"Aren't you forward?" Hal teased, a touch of playfulness lighting up his tone. "I think you should take me to dinner first." The response made little sense and Sinestro frowned as he placed his battery back in the pocket dimension. Why would Hal be thinking of food at a time like this?

"Dinner? Are you hungry?" Sinestro asked, confused by the apparent nonsensical subject change as he headed out the door. Light formed around his body as went, and he was fully clothed in his Green Lantern uniform by the time he was outside. "Are there not more pressing matters to think of?" He took off, flying through the Korugarian atmosphere in seconds.

"To you, maybe," Hal said, and Thaal could hear the shrug in his voice. "Personally, I wouldn't mind going to dinner right now. Anywhere is better than here. Not to say I wouldn't want to go to dinner if I wasn't stuck in here," Hal hastily amended. "With you. Dinner with you. That would be great. Only if you want to, of course. OK, I'm gonna shut up now."

"No need," Sinestro assured. As Hal had been speaking he'd been making his way to sector 2814 and he stopped now, high above the planet he knew the other Green Lantern to be on. "I would not be opposed to 'going to dinner with you' if that is your wish. For now, however, I must focus my attention on freeing you."

"Of course," Hal was quick to agree. "That's definitely the priority here. But, you know, after that - you'd really have dinner with me?" For some reason, the prospect seemed to excite Hal. Perhaps the human really was just that hungry.

"Yes, Jordan," Sinestro sighed, landing on the planet's surface and taking a quick glance around. "I believe I said… that." Several alien soldiers were surrounding him, weapons pointed in Sinestro's direction, the cause of his hesitation. "I may need to call you back." Without waiting for the expected protests, Sinestro cut off the communication and turned his attention to the aliens. "Now," he said quietly, "I believe you have something of mine."

The aliens didn't move. Sinestro narrowed his eyes. "I demand, by my authority as a Green Lantern, for you to release my colleague. If you do not -" One attacked him, and Sinestro threw the alien back with a construct, only his wrist moving. "If you do not," he repeated, "I will be forced to place you all under arrest." At that point, all the aliens attacked him and Sinestro was too busy fighting to be able to talk.

Finally, there was one alien left. Sinestro brushed off his suit and puffed up his chest, before crossing his arms. "Where is the Green Lantern?" Sinestro asked, raising an eyebrow. The fight had taken little effort and he had barely felt it, so he was feeling fairly confident he would reach Hal in time.

After a moment of terrified silence, the alien tried to run. Without moving a muscle, Sinestro caught him with a construct and dragged him back. "Where is the Green Lantern?" Sinestro repeated, and this time, he leaned closer, bearing down on the alien as he did so. "Do not make me ask again." Whether it was his intimidating presence or something else, and Thaal was quite sure it was the former, the alien spilled the beans. That had been easy, but hardly surprising. What couldn't Sinestro do?

He ordered the alien to take him to Hal, and after a few minutes of walking, Sinestro was brought before a patch of freshly dug dirt. "He is in here?" he asked and the alien nodded. With a flick of his ring, Sinestro began to dig up the dirt, dumping it in a pile at the edge. After a few more minutes of this, his construct hit a hard surface and dissolved, the usual reaction when encountering yellow. He glanced down. Then he ducked out of the way as the coffin lid went flying.

"You said you'd call me back," Hal complained, pulling himself out of the coffin and up to stand next to Sinestro. Somehow, he managed to get himself covered in dirt and Sinestro gave him a distasteful look. That was when he spotted the blood.

A stab of concern going through him, Sinestro grasped Hal by either side of his head and examined the cut partly hidden by Hal's hair. No doubt where Hal had been hit and knocked out. It was nothing serious but it could've been worse. This whole situation could've been worse. The yellow could've prevented Hal from contacting him. The aliens could've killed Hal in the first place. Any number of things could've gone wrong and it was unthinkable.

But they hadn't. They hadn't and Hal was still here with his ridiculous notions, solid under Sinestro's hands, but still so, so fragile. "I -" Sinestro stopped, composed him and continued - "I apologise. I simply thought it best if I freed you as fast as possible." Returning to his conversation with Hal probably wouldn't have been very time efficient. "Would you like to eat now?"

Sinestro slid his hands down to Hal's shoulders, then let go of him completely, the human's eyes following the movement the whole while. "Yeah," Hal said, bringing his gaze up to meet Thaal's. "I'd like that."


End file.
